El Paraiso a tu Lado
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Touya despues de mucho tiempo se encuentra nuevamente con Kaho, la mujer que solo jugo con el...


_Sakura Card Captor._

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece._

_Este es mi primer One-Shot de este anime, espero que os guste a todos y a cada persona que lo lea… Me pareció que esta pareja era la indicada para esta historia…_

_Pareja:__ Touya Kinomoto y Kaho Mizuki. _

_Después de amar tanto a esa mujer y darse cuenta que solo era un niño a su lado, decidió alejarse de ella, lleno de rencor y dolor…_

_Titulo: El Paraíso a tu Lado._

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

_Touya despertó temprano y sintió que era abrazado por alguien, a su lado vio a una hermosa mujer recostada en su pecho, beso su frente y sonrió, era inmensamente feliz, Kaho era todo su mundo, no le importaba la diferencia de edad, ni nada, solo le importaba ser feliz y realmente se sentía dichoso de tenerla, ya que ella podría estar con quien quisiera, pero estaba a su lado desde hace dos año, pero para todos era un secreto, su amor era prohibido, ella era su profesora de matemáticas y el con sus 18 años estaba a punto de graduarse, solo esperaba que esos meses que faltaban pasaran rápidamente para poder dejar de ocultarse, ya no molestaba a su hermana, tampoco la llamaba monstruo, solo podía pensar en esa mujer, no cualquier mujer, SU MUJER…_

_Para Touya, el paraíso era en donde estaba ella, no le importaba si era mala o buena, después de todo, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado de una chica mayor, esto era verdad, el solo era un niño a su lado..._

_Pero sentirla como suya, poder hacerle el amor y sentir que le quería eso hacía que olvidara todo, en el colegio se decía que ella tenía una relación con un profesor de educación física llamado Terrada, pero todos ignoraban la verdad, ella aunque no lo dijera, había aprendido a amar a su alumno, era el más inteligente, serio, misterioso, que sin darse cuenta Kaho se enamoro de él, vivían un romance apasionado, sin promesas, ni nada, solo vivían el momento, ambos ignoraban lo que pasaría en un futuro, todo estaba tan bien que no querían arruinar lo que tenían, tampoco terminar con el fuego y la pasión, menos con el amor…_

_El amor que sentía por esa mujer se adueño de su corazón, hizo locuras solo para verla feliz, no le importaba nada mas, solo con ver esa sonrisa era feliz, tarde se dio cuenta de que ella solo veía un niño, un niño tonto y estúpido con el cual podía experimentar, se dio cuenta que esa mujer, que para él, era su todo pero para ella, el no significaba nada... Touya dejo de ser el mismo de siempre, se alejo mas y mas de ella, quería que esa mujer se diera cuenta de que no todo en la vida era jugar, que por jugar rompió ilusiones y que con eso destruyo su corazón, llego a una conclusión, ya que ella vivía en su corazón, era como si estuviera muerta... _

_Desde entonces ella murió para él, pero él nunca volvió a confiar en una mujer, veía pasar su vida, como a pesar de saber lo que se sentía ser usado, comenzó a usar a las mujeres, enamorarse no era una opción, no después de lo que paso._

_Siempre que compartían un momento intimo ella le decía que para ella el paraíso era estar a su lado, sonreía al recordar eso, después tomaba lo primero que encontraba a mano y lo golpeaba contra la pared, después de graduarse se fue sin darle ninguna explicación, quería olvidarla, sacarla de lo que quedaba de su corazón, no sabía si era verdad que ella jugaba con sus sentimientos, era lo que parecía y no podía seguir a su lado, na podía…_

_Un día, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a verla, no sabía que sentir, vio en los ojos de Kaho tristeza, Touya se sentía feliz por verla sufrir, pero en su interior quería correr a su lado, poder dejar todo aquello en el pasado, porque él seguía enamorado, la miro atentamente, cuando escucho una voz..._

_-Mami... ¿papa por que nos dejo?_

_Se sorprendió al ver que un pequeño le preguntaba a esa misma mujer que tanto había querido, en eso escucho que ella le respondía..._

_-No lo sé amor, pero de seguro tu papi te adoraría si supiera que tiene un hermoso hijo como tú._

_El vio como se transformaba la cara del pequeño, veía su sonrisa, que le hizo recordar como ella lo trataba, era del mismo modo que trataba a ese niño, con mucha calidez pero solo como a un pequeño, pero se dio cuenta que para ella ese pequeño lo era todo..._

_-Mami, ¿cómo se llama mi papa?_

_- ... Touya Kinomoto..._

_No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, al escuchar su nombre con la voz de esa mujer, no sabía si era eso, o si era saber que tenía un hijo con la mujer que más amo, de pronto todo el rencor que pudo sentir hacia ella desapareció, tenía un hijo, era más importante ver a su hijo que recordar lo que ella le hizo..._

_Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora el se sentía el malo, que hizo todo mal, ¿Tal vez ella no le dijo nada de su embarazo porque solo lo veía como a un niño más? O porque cuando le iba a decir el solo desapareció sin decir nada, Touya vio tiernamente a su familia, porque eso era, la mujer que amaba, su muer y su hijo…_

_Cuando iban cruzando la calle un auto casi los choca pero, aquella Kaho vio como un hombre los empujo a ella y a su pequeño hijo para que no les pasara nada, y que ese extraño recibió el impacto de aquel coche, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que aquel desconocido le dijo, muy tarde comprendió quien era y la razón por lo que hizo aquello, perdió su vida por ellos dos, solo pudo llorar al comprender lo que dijo y no pudo escucharlo..._

_Antes de que el auto los chocara, Touya los empujo a ambos, Kaho lo miro con asombro y en un susurro él le dijo..._

_-Los amo... Los amo a los dos…_

_Y así fue como aquel hombre murió, murió protegiendo lo que más amaba en su vida y que aun_ desconocía, solo se fue con una sonrisa, porque el dio su vida por amor…

Fin…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi…


End file.
